3300
by TheGoodShipFluffy
Summary: A fluffy one-shot of Rachel and Chloe sharing some kisses in their hideout and drawing some inspiration from the Classics. When I saw in BTS that Rachel took Latin, the framing device for this one start to take shape in my mind. Takes place in a separate timeline from "Where We Go From Here," just based on the past Rachel/Chloe dynamic in that story's lore vs. what we see in BTS.


"Vivamus, mea Lesbia, atque amemus," Rachel murmured, running a hand through Chloe's hair as she held the taller girl close, "Rumoresque senum severiorum omnes unius aestimemus assis."

"All I got out of that was 'lesbian' and 'asses,'" Chloe grumbled into the crook of Rachel's neck. All the same, she kept the kisses coming.

"Soles occidere et redire possunt," Rachel continued, ignoring Chloe's grumbling, "Nobis, cum semel occidit brevis lux, nox est perpetua una dormienda."

"Okay, I heard 'cum' and 'knocks,'" Chloe stated, pressing her lips to Rachel's collarbone now, "The rest was gibberish. I guess I've got you tongue-tied." Rachel rolled her eyes and closed her fist, grabbing a handful of Chloe's hair and turning the other girl's face towards her own.

"Da mi basia mille," she breathed before leaning in for a heated kiss, "Deinde centum." She kissed Chloe again. "Dein mille altera." Another kiss. "Dein secunda centum." She pushed Chloe back down to her neck and shoulder.

"Deinde usque altera mille, deinde centum," Rachel moaned, gripping Chloe's shoulders as she felt teeth, "Dein cum milia multa fecerimus conturbabimus illa ne sciamus."

"Aut ne quis malus invidere possit, cum tantum sciat esse basiorum," she went on, involuntarily digging her nails into Chloe's shoulders as the taller girl planted a couple love bites.

"Rachel, just fucking make out with me," Chloe practically growled, bringing her face back up to be level with Rachel's. Happy to obey, Rachel pressed her lips to Chloe's and gave in to the moment. She needed this escape. It wasn't that her life was _bad,_ exactly. School was fine. Mom and Dad were fine. Everything was fine. Except for Chloe. Chloe was _great._

Rachel was fairly sure she could have her pick of girlfriends and boyfriends in Arcadia Bay. She could never be _everyone's_ cup of tea, she knew, but she had a knack for figuring out what kind of tea people needed and being a cup of that. Chloe liked her for who she was, though, not for who she might pretend to be, and that meant the world to Rachel right now. Also, Chloe was beautiful. And cute. And hot.

After a while they settled down from making out to just nuzzling and holding each other. If she was thinking about it harder, Rachel would probably feel like a discarded couch in a cinderblock building in a junkyard wasn't the best place to mess around _or_ cuddle, but she couldn't really be bothered to care at this point. Her house was a little stifling, Chloe's house was a little tense, but this was as close to "their place" as they were likely to get for a while. Besides, they'd put a blanket from home over the couch, so that made it feel a little cleaner. It had to offer _some_ protection from bedbugs, right?

"What were you saying?" Chloe asked lazily, stroking Rachel's hair. They were half-sitting, half-lying down, with Rachel resting her head on Chloe's chest.

"I didn't say anything," Rachel stated, curling up more closely against the taller girl. It wasn't cold out, but she enjoyed Chloe's warmth regardless.

"No, I meant before," Chloe clarified, "When I was making this." She lightly pressed a finger to the hickey that was forming on Rachel's collarbone.

"Catullus V," Rachel explained, "It's a love poem written, like, two thousand years ago for a girl named Lesbia. Or _called_ Lesbia. Her real name was Claudia or something." She glanced up to see Chloe looking at her with amusement.

"So what, you're outsourcing pillow talk to dead people?" Chloe teased.

"It's a nice poem, really," Rachel insisted, scooting up to bring her face closer to Chloe's, "I think you'd like Catullus. He's got some sweet poems, but a lot of funny and raunchy ones, too."

"Plus, the ancient Roman bigwigs didn't like him," she added, flashing a grin, "They were all, 'this kid with his new poetry shows that society's on the decline! Back in our day, we had _good_ poetry!' He was the punk rock of his day." Chloe snorted.

"God, I guess some things never change," the blue haired girl mused, "So, what's it mean? Based on context, I'm guessing it was pretty positive, but what does it actually say?"

"Put into modern English, it basically says 'let's just live our lives, and not give a shit what grumpy old people say about it,'" Rachel began, trying her best to translate on the fly. She'd memorized the poem to perform in class, she'd translated it before for homework, and she understood the general sense of it, but she wanted to impress Chloe. Granted, she could make it up then and there and Chloe wouldn't be able to tell, but she wanted to do a good job regardless.

"'Time flies, and when we die, that's it,'" she continued, "'So kiss me a thousand times, then a hundred, then a thousand again, then a hundred again, then another thousand, then another hundred.'" That was a tall order, but she gave Chloe a quick kiss for effect.

"'Once we've shared so many kisses, let's jumble them up,'" Rachel went on, "'So much we don't even know how many there are, and so no bitter assholes will be jealous about how much we've been making out.'"

"I mean, we _have_ been making out a whole lot," Chloe pointed out, smirking and resting her forehead against Rachel's, "If I hadn't been the one making out with you, I'd be hella jealous." Rachel giggled and rested a hand at the base of Chloe's neck, pulling her closer just enough that their lips met.

"Well, that's one kiss," she stated, waggling her eyebrows, "Now just-" She hastily did the math in her head. "-three thousand two hundred and ninety nine to go."

"And the last hour's worth of kisses don't count because?" Chloe asked, although her tone and grin suggested she didn't mind one bit.

"I hadn't been keeping track of those," Rachel explained, snickering as she stole another kiss, "That's two. Besides, I enjoyed those one so much that I wanted three thousand three hundred _more._ "

"Guess we should get on that, huh?" Chloe remarked, pulling Rachel onto her lap, "I figure another three thousand two hundred and ninety eight kisses will keep us occupied for a while."

"Hopefully," Rachel agreed, "Especially if we want to take our time and enjoy ourselves with nice, long kisses like this." She draped her arms around Chloe's neck and pressed her lips to Chloe's, sinking into the kiss and letting Chloe's warmth and affection wash over her. "Three. We could be looking at a long-term project here. Think you're up for that?" She looked into Chloe's eyes, savoring the affection she found there.

"Yeah, I've been kind of at loose ends since I finished fixing up my truck," Chloe noted, brushing a few strands of hair from Rachel's face, "And my step-dick's been pestering me to get some structure. Four."

"Him and your mom will be so happy you've picked up a hobby," Rachel joked, repaying Chloe's kiss with one of her own, "Five."

"I think I'll keep them out of the loop on this one," Chloe replied, "They don't gotta know."

"Ooh, am I your dirty little secret?" Rachel teased, smirking as she began to run her hands through Chloe's hair again. Her playful jab didn't have the effect she'd hoped, though, and Chloe grimaced. So much for her skill at reading people, Rachel scolded herself.

"No, you're the only good part of my life," Chloe declared, her expression hardened now, "And I don't want my mom or my fucking step-douche to taint that."

"Then don't tell them," Rachel said, shaking her head, "Like the poem says, let's just do it and blow off disapproving old fogeys." Chloe's face softened, and she accepted the kiss Rachel leaned in to give her. "Six."

"I'm an expert at that," Chloe stated, smirking, "And, like, I've been getting a lot of practice making out with you. This whole thing is really playing into my skillset."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll shine," Rachel assured, pressing herself close again, "Let's get to it."

"Yes, ma'am," the taller girl breathed in that way that sent a tingle up Rachel's spine, "Thirty two hundred and ninety four kisses coming right up."


End file.
